


Can I Stay

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei kind of wants to take this chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Stay

"Thanks for helping me with them."  Makoto shot Rei a grateful look as he lifted his little brother up off the floor.  "Ever since Nagisa brought over that movie they’ve been insisting that movies with me are boring cause I never watch the scary ones with them."

 

"It’s fine.  Once I got used to them they’re actually pretty fun to be around."  Rei smiled as he picked up Makoto’s little sister and followed Makoto to the twins’ room.  They tucked them in without a word and Makoto gave both of them a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving.  "Although I will have to thank Nagisa."  He mused as they headed back to Makoto’s room.

"Why’s that?"  Makoto picked up the pillows and blankets off the floor and set them on his desk, watching as Rei put the movie back in it’s case and set it and the popcorn bowl near the door.

"Oh.  I had to handle him last week after his sugar binge."  He grimaced a little at the memory and shook his head.  "So after that, dealing with your hyper siblings was easy."  Makoto chuckled and Rei blushed a little.  "I hope I wasn’t being rude.  I was just saying-"

"It’s fine, Rei.  They can be a handful sometimes.  But seriously.  I really appreciate this.  I wouldn’t have made it through tonight without you."  He smiled at Rei, eyes softening, and Rei blushed again.  The air around Makoto always felt comfortable.  He always felt at ease around him, even when he was stumbling around awkwardly.  There was just something about him that made Rei want stay around him.

"I suppose I should be getting home."  He stood in the doorway of Makoto’s room shifting his weight from foot to foot ever so slightly.

"Oh it is pretty late, huh?"  Makoto ran his hands through his hair and yawned.  "I’m sorry for keeping you here so long.  If you’d like you’re more than welcome to stay."  Rei glanced at his watch and realized it was even later than he had thought it was.  "I can lend you some clothes, but they might be a little big on you."  He should probably go home but he couldn’t quite place his finger on a reason why.  Especially since that feeling Makoto gave off was so strong here in his room.

"I guess I can stay."  He adjusted his glasses slightly.  "If you really don’t mind."

"Of course not."  Makoto shuffled through his dresser and pulled out some clothes.  "These are a little smaller so they might fit better."  Rei excused himself to use the bathroom and changed.  Makoto did the same when he came back and when Makoto came back Rei had arranged the pillows and blankets from his desk on the floor.  Makoto let out a laugh and Rei looked up in surprise.

"What’s so funny?"

"I’m just not used to my guests getting their own sleeping spot set up.  If Nagisa stays he usually just crashes wherever he is and half the time the twins are attached to Haru so he ends up needing me to cover them all up."  

"Oh, I see."  Of course the other’s had spent the night here.  He was sure once, long ago, Rin had probably even stayed over too.  He let out a soft sigh and curled up under the blanket as Makoto shut off the light, leaving his door cracked slightly.

"Something wrong?"  He asked when he had settled into bed.  Rei turned over and in the light from the door he could just make out Makoto leaning over the edge of the bed, staring down at him.

"I just sometimes forget how much longer you’ve all known each other.  You guys have gotten to spend a lot of time together.  Don’t tell Nagisa, but it makes me a little jealous sometimes."  Without his glasses on he couldn’t see Makoto’s face but he figured he was probably giving him an indulgent smile that said Rei was being ridiculous.

"Don’t think so much about it."  Rei could hear the smile in his voice.  "Besides you’re the one who I asked here tonight, right?"  Rei’s breath caught.  Did he want it to mean what it sounded like?  Did he really want to get his hopes caught up in Makoto?  He felt Makoto’s fingers brush his cheek.  "Just stop worrying about things and go to sleep, okay?"

When he woke up the next morning Rei wasn’t exactly sure how he wound up in Makoto’s bed, he could vaguely remember the twins stumbling in after a nightmare and he and Makoto comforting them, but it was all blurry and felt as much a dream as reality.  Blinking his eyes to clear them he felt his face flush as Makoto came into focus.  The twins were curled up between them facing each other and his face was only a few inches away from Makoto’s.  He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to decide if this was a dream and if so, did he want to wake up yet or not.  Rei’s eyes popped open when Makoto squeezed his hand and he looked into those green eyes and decided, dream or not, he was happy right here.  This warmth, that smile, those eyes.  He wanted to study and analyze this feeling, this person, as much as he could.

"Thanks for being here with me, Rei."  He smiled back wondering if, just maybe, he could have that chance.


End file.
